mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dillydale Safety Squad Season 3
Season 3 takes place after Seasons 1 and 2 of Dillydale Safety Squad. Episodes The Secret of the Bat King: When the Dillydale Safety Squad goes treasure hunting in the jungle, they stumble upon an ancient temple with the lost crown of the Bat King hidden inside. Note: The Dillydale Safety Squad wear their jungle gear once more. The Lost Spell: Lionel loses his voice and can't bark out his magic tools properly, but Mr. Scatterbrain has no problem doing it for him. If only he remember the right magic spells! Note: Mr. Rude appears to be nice in this episode. The Missing Doves Mystery: When doves for Lionel and Miss Magic's magic act went missing, the Dillydale Safety Squad begin searching for the doves. Will they be found just in time for the magic show? A Bad Cold: The Dillydale Safety Squad is just about to perform a daring rescue to help Mr. Small and Mr. Nosey grow their vegetable plants at the farm, when Nutmeg sneezes. Then Gertie and Roddy sneezed. So did Mandy. As an EMT, Zeus has his hands full. It looks like his friends have caught a terrible cold in Dillydale. So, Lionel, Larry and the rest helped Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small. But when they have finished, Larry and Lionel caught the same cold, too! Operation: Save the Dillydale Express: The Dillydale Express is stolen by Miss Naughty and her henchwomen, Miss Bossy and Miss Giggles, so a chase gets underway and soon turns into a rescue. Using his ejector seat, Nutmeg the spy will retrieve the Dillydale Express and put those troublemaking Little Misses to justice! The Dillydale Safety Squad are all pitching in to help, too. Note: Nutmeg uses his ejector seat with Lionel holding on to him. At the end of the episode, everyone plays Frisbee. Private Eye Larry: Larry plays detective with Rudy as his sidekick. They solved the case of a missing lion cub at the Dillydale Zoo. With their quick thinking, the two detectives along with the rest of the Dillydale Safety Squad managed to bring the lion cub back to his parents. Case closed! Get Sporty: Team Dillydale's game of football is interrupted when a monkey steals their ball. The Dillydale Safety Squad (that's Team Dillydale to you) must retrieve the ball back to the field and save the day. Note: The Dillydale Safety Squad wear sports outfits in this episode. The Broken Wand: Roddy lies to hide the fact that he broke Miss Magic's wand. Larry was devastated. Now, it's up to Roddy to tell the truth and take responsibility for his mistakes. Super Rangers to the Rescue: The Dillydale Safety Squad are dressed in superhero outfits for a superhero TV show marathon on TV. They get to rescue a real superhero named Mr. Marvelous. Mr. Marvelous has powers similar to Superman. However, he got stuck inside a cave, ready to be devoured by a scary cave monster. Now it's up to the Super Dillydale Safety Squad to save the day! Note: The Dillydale Safety Squad wear superhero outfits for the first time, complete with masks, capes and superhero shoes. James Corden voices Mr. Marvelous. Young at Heart: The Dillydale Safety Squad found some old stuff inside a big box, a box containing all of the rangers' old toys when they were kids, such as Larry's stuffed bunny, Mr. Rabbit, Rudy's old berry scented blanket and Mandy's old wind up bird. But when Miss Naughty tries to steal the rangers' toys, it's up to the Dillydale Safety Squad to get their stuff back. Note: Larry explains his thumb sucking habit ever since he was young in this episode. He also explains that he got Mr. Rabbit from his Mom. Halloween Fever: The Dillydale Halloween Party turns into a spooky mystery when there's a werewolf on the loose. Can the Dillydale Safety Squad solve the werewolf mystery and save Halloween? In this episode, Mandy is dressed as a witch, Dirk is dressed in a mariachi costume, Rudy is dressed as an American Indian chief, Gertie is dressed as an angel, Roddy is dressed as a leprechaun, Nutmeg is dressed as a phantom, Lionel is dressed like Odin, Zeus is dressed as a mummy, Bron is dressed like Dr. Jekyll and lastly, Larry, the leader is dressed as a magician. The Great Trollscape: Larry dozes off on his bed after a big day. A shadow is later seen passing over him and many strange sounds are heard. Realizing that he is dreaming, Larry wakes up to find a lost little troll next to him. The little troll needs his help. Larry quickly summons his team to meet him at headquarters as usual. Soon, Larry explains the situation about the little troll telling him that his family is captured by giants that are similar to the Bergens and calls on Mandy to use her grappling hook along with Nutmeg's help. Nutmeg will use his spy skills to find the little troll's family. Lionel is ordered to use his magician skills to help out with the rescue. He will use his magic goggles to look for the Bergens. Note: The Dillydale Safety Squad sings a song about trolls and Bergens in this episode. Gertie All Alone: Gertie thinks that she can look after Headquarters while her friends are going parasail training. All goes well, until duty calls and Gertie has to use her friends' backpacks and tools and goes on a rescue mission on her own! The Great Lion Hunt: Lions are running amok all over the Dillydale jungle. It's up to the Dillydale Safety Squad to round up the lions and bring them back to safely to their pride. Note: The Dillydale Safety Squad wear their jungle gear once again. The Dillydale Safety Squad sings "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" in this episode. A Rescue in Time: Larry dreams that he traveled through time to save Abraham Lincoln during his president's reign. Can the Dillydale Safety Squad complete their present mission without him? Good Night, Rudy: Rudy has trouble sleeping during his sleepover in Larry's house. He also feels homesick after experiencing different routines at his best friend's home, which is different than his own. Will Rudy get used to Larry's chores at his home? Pantomime Time: Lionel is excited to see his favorite mime artist, Mr. Chaplin (a parody of Charlie Chaplin) and enters a radio drawing to win three free tickets to see the show. Dillydale FM calls to say that Lionel has won the tickets. After winning the tickets, he decides that he will not say a single word the next day. The challenge begins, if Lionel can be silent the whole day until sunset, he will win the bet, but if he loses, the tickets will be Larry's and he won't be able to go to the show. Not to mention Dillydale FM has four questions for Lionel to answer. What will Lionel do? Quotes The Lost Spell Nutmeg, Larry and Rudy: (singing) We're going on a jungle adventure. Let's go explore some animals! Like snakes, lizards, elephants, lions and more. The lion goes roar! The elephant goes trumpet! The snake goes hiss! And the lizard goes... Lionel: (coughs and wheezes) Nutmeg, Larry and Rudy: And the lizard goes... Lionel: (wheezes) Rudy: Uh, Lionel. That doesn't sound very lizardy. Lionel: Sorry, Rudy. My throat itches. Nutmeg: You have a frog on your throat? Lionel: Nope. More like a rabbit on my throat. Although most of them are still inside my hat. Larry: Thank goodness they don't have frogs on their throats. Everyone laughs. Lionel: It was just a joke. But I don't think that's a good one. Nutmeg: Ok, Lionel. I get you. Larry: Zeus, check Lionel's throat. Zeus: I thought you never ask, Larry! (barking) Thermometer! Stick out your tongue and say "Ahh!" Lionel: Ahh! (coughs and wheezes) Zeus: Ok, then. How about "Abracadabra" Lionel: Abraca (wheezes) Zeus: Hmm, that's not good. Can you say "Presto" Lionel: (coughs) Zeus: I think I know what your problem is, Lionel. We EMTs and doctors call it "rabbit on your throat" Get the picture? Lionel: Yeah. Zeus: You need some warm soup and liquids to cure your sore throat. That way you need to stop chanting magical spells for a day. Lionel: No spells? Zeus and Larry nodded. Mr. Fussy: You know, Lionel. I can't help but notice that your performance is also effected. Zeus is right. You need to rest for a while. No magic spells and magic tricks. Lionel: (coughs, then whimpers) Mr. Happy: There, there, Lionel. There, now. Your second best friend is here to help you. Let me get you some soup. Lionel: Thanks, Mr. Happy. Larry: Well, let's get on with the mission. A few minutes later. Nutmeg: We're ready to help, Larry! Time waits for no Mr. Men! Larry: And ranger! Everyone laughs Larry: So, how are you guys doing today? All: We're fine! Thank you! Lionel: (coughs, sputters and wheezes) Larry: Well, most of us. Let's get on with it. Our mission is to help Miss Sunshine get some bouquet of flowers to her house. Mandy, you are going to do some flower shopping with me. Mandy: Let's do this! Just you and me, Larry. Larry: Yeah, you and me (blushes) Oh! (clears throat) Sorry, I was in Dreamland again! Everyone laughs. Larry: Lionel, you need to make flowers appear out of your hat like you always do. Lionel: (wheezes) Prepare to be amazed! Miss Magic: I heard you, Lionel. Let me help cure your throat. Lionel: Miss Magic, wouldn't you turn me into a rabbit instead? Nutmeg: As if that will happen. Miss Magic, I knew you wanted to help Lionel, but can you at once.. Miss Magic: No problem. Lionel, let's get that rabbit out of your throat. Lionel: (groans) It was just an expression. Miss Magic: Bizzledy doo and bizzledy back. Give Lionel his voice back. Lionel: (croaks like a frog) Nutmeg: Oh, come on! Now Lionel talks like a frog. Zeus: It's going to be a big problem to fix. Lionel: (coughs) Hey! You were supposed to cure my throat, Miss Magic! Nutmeg and Zeus: Really? Larry: At least Lionel can still talk. Mom, curing Lionel's throat is a big job. You have to do it right. Miss Magic: I will, Larry, dear. Larry: Now, where was I? Oh, yes! Buckle up! Let's roll, Safety Squad! Everyone cheers. (Deployment sequence for Lionel, Larry and Mandy) Larry: Ok, guys. Let's get to work. Mandy, you're with me. Lionel, see if you can bark out your hat. Lionel: (coughs) Ok, Larry. (weak bark) Top hat! (hat flips and suddenly two flowers appear out of his hat) Only two flowers? Let me try again. (barking) (hat makes flowers appear again) Usually, I can get all those flowers out of my hat. Larry: Now, try using your wand to create something. Lionel: (sighs) Ok, Larry. (weak bark) Wand! Get me something from the nearby food cart! (food cart starts to move towards him) (barking) Give me water! Mr. Fussy: Don't worry, Lionel. We've got it covered. Miss Chatterbox: Yeah, here's some water for you, Lionel. I'm glad to be of service. Helping a friend in need always makes me happy. Don't you think? I could do this all day long. Lionel: Thanks, Miss Chatterbox. Now, if you'll excuse me. (coughs and wheezes) I'll have a drink. (drinks his water) Larry: Drink up, Lionel. Lionel: Can I have a bean burger, please? Miss Chatterbox: Sure, Lionel. I would like one myself really. But I think I'll save it for later. Right now, I'm a helping a friend in need. Mr. Rude: You sure you wanted a bean burger even though your throat is scratchy, Lionel? Lionel: That's really nice of you, Mr. Rude. I'm very sure. Rudy: Yeah, Dad! You rock! Mr. Rude: I couldn't have said it better myself, Rudy. Mr. Fussy: I'm very impressed with you, Mr. Rude. I'll get a bean burger for you right away, Lionel. Lionel: (coughs) Thanks, Mr. Fussy. Miss Daredevil: Special bean burger delivery for Lionel! Mr. Fussy: I'll get another one! Lionel: Isn't it nice to have good friends? Larry: Sure, Lionel. Nutmeg: We'll be there for you, buddy. No matter what. Lionel: That's all I wanted to hear. (coughs) Larry: Can you try barking out your ball cannons? Lionel: (sighs) No problem. (weak bark) Ball cannon! (the balls were fired twice) It's no good. Usually there are more balls coming out. Larry: Maybe you're just to weak to do your magic. Mr. Messy: Yeah, that's a total bummer. If I had a sore throat, I would rest and eat my sock cheese. Lionel: Miss Daredevil, have you seen Mr. Fussy? I thought he said that he will quickly get me another bean burger. Miss Daredevil: I'll check on him, Lionel. Oh, never mind. He's here. Mr. Fussy: Oh, Lionel. Sorry for the delay, but I have to clean up the big mess in the kitchen. Lionel: Yeah, I would do that too. (munching on bean burger) Mr. Scatterbrain: Ha ha! Hey, Lionel! Let me help you with your tricks. Lionel: Wouldn't you mess it up? Mr. Scatterbrain: No, I think I got this. Now, let me see. (clears throat) Ball cannon! (multiple balls are fired in all directions) Lionel: No, Mr. Scatterbrain! You activated my ball cannon. I'm shooting balls all over the place! Make it stop! Mr. Scatterbrian: Whee! Balls! Ha ha! Lionel: Oh no! They're everywhere! Mr. Grumpy: Oh, crooked cucumbers! Roddy: Yeah, what Dad said! Mr. Rude: Watch it! Miss Daredevil: Whoa! Nelly! Mr. Fussy: (balls hit him) Gah! Lionel! Lionel: (barking) Sorry, Mr. Fussy! Mr. Scatterbrain activated by ball cannon! Mr. Scatterbrain: Ha ha! Isn't this fun? Mr. Fussy: No, it is not! Larry: Dad's got a point. Mr. Scatterbrain, why don't you help someone else for a change? Mr. Scatterbrain: But I want to help Lionel, Larry. I really can help. Watch this. (clears throat) Wand! Make me a sandwich! Lionel: No! Not my wand! (his wand makes a super messy sandwich) Yuck! I would never eat that sandwich. Mr. Messy: Shazam! At least you guys make me a meal! Mr. Scatterbrain: Glad to help, Mr. Messy! (laughs) Lionel: Actually, that was an accidental wish. Mr. Messy: Oh, I don't care. As long as I got something to eat, it doesn't matter to me. Lionel: (sighs) Good for you. Mr. Scatterbrain: I would like to see you perform a spell, Lionel. Lionel: Sure. Here goes. (wheezes) Larry: Oh no! Lionel completely lost his voice! Mandy: In the meantime, I need some help up here! Miss Sunshine: Hello, everyone! I'm here! Where are my flowers? Larry: They're over here, Miss Sunshine. Mandy: And I found some over here! Nutmeg: Let me help you with that. (barking) Zipline! The Missing Doves Mystery Lionel: (barking) It's a big day for me! Mr. Happy: Whoa ho! Why is this a big day for you, Lionel? Lionel: I'm going to put on an amazing magic show today, just for the Dillydale Safety Squad! Mr. Happy: But, um, aren't you a member of the Dillydale Safety Squad? Lionel: Well, yes. Yes I am. But as you can see, Miss Magic and I are getting things prepared. So, as my second best friend, Mr. Happy, can you help me? Please? Mr. Happy: Ha ha ha! Why not? Let's start building! Lionel: (howling) I'm the happiest magician in the world today! Scene change Lionel: (barking) Wand away! Looking good, Miss Magic! Aren't you as excited as I am? Miss Magic: Sure I am, Lionel. Now let's see if our doves are ready. Lionel: Doves? Oh, yeah! Right, (laughs) I'll go find them. Larry: Wow! I have to say, Mom. You and Lionel are sure prepared to perform for us. I never thought I'd say this but, break a leg! Miss Magic: Thanks, Larry, dear. Lionel: Sure hope they're still in the cage. Ok, doves! Rise and shine! Time to get r (gasps) Oh no! Where did they go! I didn't do anything to them! I have to tell the others! Larry: There, perfect. Mandy: Nice job, painting it, Larry. Lionel: (barking) Help! Larry! Miss Magic! Everyone! I've got bad news! Larry: What's wrong, Lionel? Lionel: I was checking the doves cage. I thought they were still in there, but no, someone took them! They've been stolen! Miss Magic: Stolen, huh? We'll get them back. Roddy: But how long will you guys get them back. The show will start in any minute now. Dirk: I hate to even say this, but if the doves weren't found in time for the performance, you will have to postpone the performance to another day. Lionel: What? No! I've worked so hard! Rudy: Sorry, Lionel. But that's just the fact. What would a magic show be without doves? Lionel: Oh, I'm afraid you're right. (whimpers) Larry: We have to find the doves back if we want the show to go on. Lionel: But, Larry, there's no time. Larry: You're right, Lionel. Time is money. So listen up, Safety Squad! We've got a mission to find the doves. Lionel: Yes! It's time to work together. Larry: Let's see. For this mission, I may need. Lionel: Oh, me! Please, pick me! Pick me! Larry: Um, Dirk. Lionel: What? No! Larry: Are you able to find a perfect telescope to look for the doves? If you can find one, then I'll really choose you for this mission. Dirk: I sure do, Larry! (goes to his toolshed) One telescope, coming right up! Nope! No. Uh uh. Aha! Found it! Here you go! Larry: Thanks, Dirk. Dirk: No problem. This is what I'm talking about! Larry: Let's see. Who else? Lionel: Pick me! Pick me! Pick me, please! Larry: Aha! Lionel. Lionel: Yes! (howling) Larry: I'll need your wand, magic rings and excellent magician skills to bring the doves back! You can even use your cards to locate them. Lionel: You can count on me, Larry! Prepare to be amazed! Larry: Now, Nutmeg. I need you to use your spy gear and drone to track down the missing doves. Nutmeg: I'm beginning to feel this mystery moment. My mission, find Lionel and Miss Magic's doves for the magic show. Lionel: Thanks, guys. I knew I can count on you. Larry: All right! Buckle up! Let's roll, Safety Squad! Everyone cheers. (Deployment sequence for Nutmeg, Lionel, Larry and Dirk) Sound: (Sirens wailing) Larry: All right, everyone. You have your assignments. Nutmeg, use your drone to track down the doves. We need them for the magic show. Nutmeg: Say no more, Larry! (Barking) Drone! (Barks again) Launch! Find Miss Magic and Lionel's doves! Lionel: I'll help you out. (Barking) Cards! Tell me where my doves are! (His cards form a picture) Oh no! My doves are stolen by Miss Naughty and Miss Bossy! They're in those mean girls' lair! Nutmeg: (growling) I knew it! Miss Naughty is up to her old naughty tricks. Miss Magic: If only we could find a magical solution. Lionel: But how? So far all that I could think of is getting my cards to show me where our doves are. Miss Magic: There's always a way, Lionel. Lionel: (sighs) Yeah, Miss Magic. I'm afraid you're right. Operation: Save the Dillydale Express Larry: Hey! Where's the Dillydale Express? Rule Zero: Good question, Agent Larry. It could be missing somewhere. Or should I say stolen. Everyone gasped Rudy: Man, we have to get the Dillydale Express back. Roddy: But how? Larry: I'll tell you how. Nutmeg, I need you to use your spy skills to get the Dillydale Express back to safety. Nutmeg: Yes! When Nutmeg the Super Spy is here, bad guys better beware! We'll get that train back. Larry: I may also need Lionel for his magician skills to do some backup with your tricks. Lionel: Woo hoo! I'm ready to help! Prepare to be amazed! Larry: Buckle up! Let's roll, Safety Squad! We've got a train to save! Everyone cheers (Deployment sequence for Lionel, Nutmeg and Larry) Larry: Now first, Nutmeg, see if you can send your drone to find the Dillydale Express. Nutmeg: You got it, Larry! (barking) Drone! (barks again) Activate! Follow the Dillydale Express! Larry: Ok, Lionel. Now it's your turn. Lionel: Sure thing, Larry. (barking) Cards! Where is the Dillydale Express? (his cards form a picture) Not good! The Dillydale Express is stolen by Miss Naughty, Miss Bossy and Miss Giggles! They should know that stealing isn't right! Nutmeg: (growling) When I get my paws on them! The Broken Wand Roddy: Oh, Larry. Can we go to your mom's magic shop? I want to see some cool stuff there. Larry: Well, ok. As long as you don't mess around with my Mom's stuff. Roddy: Woo hoo! Thanks, Larry. You're the best! Larry: Yeah. Anytime. Scene change Roddy: This is so cool! Larry: Yeah, it's cool all right. But some items are delicate. Roddy: (scoffs) Don't be silly. They're fine. See this? This is your mom's wand. I wonder why she left it here. Usually she brings it wherever she goes. Larry: Maybe Mom forgot or something. Oh, that reminds me. I have to go do some errands. Roddy: Ok, see you later, Larry. Finally, I have the time to myself. Larry: Uh, Roddy. Promise me not to mess up with my mom's stuff while you're guarding the shop. Roddy: Sure! No problem. This is the best day of my life. I finally get to be in charge of something. Where I can do things responsibily! Suddenly, he notices the wand. Roddy: Ooh, let me try a spell! I guess it wouldn't hurt, wouldn't it. Oh, well. Since Larry's not here I can try casting magic spells by myself. Let's see now. Oh, oh! I got it! Zip a dee doo dah zip a dee ay! Give me something that will make my day! (a flashlight appears) What? A flashlight? Oh, well. This will come in handy. I was hoping that I can make something bigger appear. He thinks hard. Roddy: Aha! Ma ma se, ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa. Give me something that goes hoot and hollah! (a toy plane appears) Yes! I did it! Ha ha! Now I can finally do some magic. Would Larry be impressed. He plays with the toy plane, making airplane sounds when suddenly, he dropped the wand and broke it. Roddy: (gasps) Oh no! What have I done? I broke the wand! Larry's going to be mad at me. What am I gonna do? Larry: Hey, Roddy. I'm back. How are things going at my Mom's shop? Roddy: Uh, well. Gee. About that. Larry: Roddy, are you trying to tell me something? Roddy: Yes. I, uh. Suddenly, Miss Magic appears Roddy: Gah! Larry: Mom, we've talked about this. Oh, well, never mind. Roddy: (laughs nervously) Hey, Miss Magic. I watched over your store today. Ha ha! Miss Magic: Hello there, Roddy. My son told me that you watched my shop very well. Roddy: Uh, not exactly. Larry: What do you mean? Roddy: I think I had a little accident. (shows the broken wand) Larry: (gasps) Roddy, you broke my Mom's wand? Didn't I tell you not to touch anything? Roddy: But you said.. Larry: I trusted you! What have you done with my Mom's wand? Why did you break it? Roddy: No, I didn't break it. It wasn't me! Larry: Roddy, are you telling the truth? Roddy: Yes. Yes I am. Miss Magic: Then who broke my wand? It will take years to find a good new one. Roddy: Hmm. Oh, I got it! A venus flytrap ate the wand. He loves the wand so much that he refused to spit it out. So, I pulled and I pulled until finally, he let the wand go and I broke it. Larry: Oh, really? Mom, does that make sense? Miss Magic: I'm afraid so, Larry, dear. Roddy: Ha ha! See? I knew you'll fall for that story! Larry: Maybe we can show this broken wand to the rest of the gang. Our mission, fix the broken wand! Scene change Larry: Ok, everyone. We have a very important mission today. Someone accidentally, or purposely broke my Mom's wand. Roddy: (laughs nervously) Larry: So, we're going to replace it. Nutmeg: Roddy, how did the wand get broken? Roddy: Well, you see, Nutmeg. It goes like this. Rodney the goat is so hungry that he ate the wand. He chews on it very loudly. So the wand broke into half like this. See? Larry: Roddy, first you blame the venus flytrap and now you blame my goat Rodney for breaking the wand? Rodney was in his cage all the time! Roddy: But, but. Larry: Two crazy stories in one day. What will you tell us next? A monster eating the wand. Roddy: Well, that's all that I can think of. Nutmeg: Roddy, are you fibbing? Roddy: No, of course not. Larry: Are you sure? Roddy: Well, yeah. Young at Heart Larry: When I was young, I always suck my thumb when I'm asleep. I'm embarrassed to say that I still do that every time I go to bed. In all the parts that I suck my thumb, I dreamed that I was eating something, especially crab soufflé. Oh, how I love crab soufflé. All: We know. Mr. Fussy: Well, we also have a little surprise in store for you, son. Larry: Really, Dad? Miss Magic: Sure. It's your stuffed rabbit. Remember? Larry: Mr. Rabbit? But I thought I lost him. Mr. Fussy: We found him in the attic. Larry: I always take Mr. Rabbit with me wherever I go ever since I was young. But now, I guess I'm too old for him now. Miss Magic: No, you're not, Larry, dear. Larry: (sighs) Ok, Mom. If you're sure. (hugs Mr. Rabbit) Aww! I feel like a kid again. (sniffles) Rudy: Larry, my man. Don't cry. Mr. Fussy: It's all right, Larry. Let it out, son. Larry: I just can't help myself. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but too late. Mandy: Sometimes it's ok to let your feelings out. Here, I can stand by you and cheer you up. Larry: Thanks, Mandy. Lionel: (barking) One hanky coming up! (gives the hanky to Larry) Larry: Thanks, Lionel. (he blows his nose) Nutmeg: Wow. Someone's emotional today. Everyone laughs. Halloween Fever Rudy: Tonight is the most fun night in Dillydale. Do you know what it is? Dirk: Um, well it's not Tuesday. Gertie: Or Christmas Eve. Rudy: (chuckling) No, silly. It's Halloween night! Gertie: Oh, that night! (chuckles) Mandy: I'm ready to go trick or treating! Rudy: I know you are, Mandy. Nutmeg: Trick or treat, smell my paws. I have the best costume there ever was! Rudy: Wow! Awesome phantom costume, Nutmeg. Nutmeg: Thanks, Rudy! Roddy: Mine's even better! Rudy: Why, Roddy. You make a good leprechaun! Roddy: Thanks, Rudy, me lad. Och, I sound just like and Irishman, aye? Everyone laughs. Rudy: (whistles) Lionel, what's with the getup? Lionel: With my spear, I, Odin, king of the Norsk gods create a spectacular Halloween party in Dillydale. Rudy: Awesome, Lionel! You even fit the role as Odin. Lionel: Thanks, I've been practicing. Mandy: Wait, where's Larry? Zeus: I haven't seen him all day. Rudy: From a mummy that just came here, Zeus? Zeus: Touche! Bron: Dr. Bron Jekyll haven't seen him either. Male voice: What do you mean, you haven't seen me? Bron: Yikes! Who said that? Larry: (poofs) It is I, Larry the Great! Miss Scary: (laughs) Love it when you do that, Larry. Looks like your Mom taught you well. Larry: Yes, Miss Scary. Since this Halloween, I'm going as a magician. I went to see Mom so she can teach me some cool tricks that I'm going to do tonight. Nutmeg: (scoffs) Really? Lionel: I'm not sure about this, Larry. What have you learned? Larry: Oh, you know, pulling a rabbit out of a hat. Watch this. Abracadabra! (pulls a squirrel out of a hat) Lionel: Uh, Larry, that's not a rabbit. It's a (sneezes) Squirrel! Larry: Wha? Oh, it's a squirrel all right! Let me try again. Abracabunny! (pulls a rabbit out of a hat) Lionel: (sneezes) Well, what do you know? I'm allergic to (sneezes) Squirrels! At least now you've got a (sneeze) Proper rabbit. Larry: I guess I need a little more practice. Lionel: You got that right. (sneezes) Larry: Ok, check this out. I'm going to levitate myself in midair. Abracadabra! Wait a minute, I'm not up yet. Lionel: Larry, every magician needs to practice, even me. You'll get to levitate soon enough. Larry: Thanks for the advice, Lionel. So who's ready to go trick or treating? All: We are! Larry: Then let's get on with it! (poofs) Rudy: Well, there goes Larry. Miss Magic really taught him how to do that. Lionel: (rolls his eyes) Obviously. He is often appaled when his Mom even does that. Zeus: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this Halloween party started! Scene change Rudy rings the doorbell at Miss Daredevil's house. All: Trick or treat! Miss Daredevil: Hi, Dirk! Hi, everyone! Thanks for coming to my house. Any of you guys can show me some tricks for treats? Larry: (poofs) I'll take it from here. Miss Daredevil: Why, Larry. I didn't know you could do that. Larry: I've been practicing. Want to see some magic, Miss Daredevil? Miss Daredevil: Sure thing. Larry: Ok, first of all, I will turn Dirk's mariachi hat into a beret. Dirk: Um, Larry. I don't think that's a good idea. Mom, please tell him not to do that. Miss Daredevil: It's ok, Dirk. Larry: Here goes. Abracadabra! (turns Dirk's mariachi hat into a chef's hat) Whoops! That didn't work. Dirk: (sighs) Obviously. Ay caramba. Now I'm a Mexican cook, not a mariachi band member. Everyone laughs. Larry: Sorry about that, Dirk. Abracadabra! (turns Dirk's chef's hat into a beret) Dirk: A beret? Larry, really? Larry: It's just a trick, Dirk. Dirk: I knew that. Now can you please get my mariachi hat back? Larry: Sure thing. Alakazam! (makes Dirk's mariachi hat come back) Dirk: Finally. Thanks, Larry. Miss Daredevil: Yeah, great trick. You deserve a treat. Larry: Thanks, Miss Daredevil. Miss Daredevil: Now, who's next? Nutmeg: Me, I suppose. I'm going to sing like I'm in an opera. Miss Daredevil: Good one, Nutmeg. Let's hear it. Nutmeg: (singing Figaro's Aria from The Barber of Seville) Miss Daredevil: Wow, Nutmeg. You sure have the singing phantom in you. Nutmeg: Thanks. Everyone applauds. Miss Daredevil: Who's next? Lionel: Oh, me! Me! Miss Daredevil: You look mighty, Lionel. Lionel: Yes, I am the great and powerful Odin! Miss Daredevil: That explains it.